Titan Wolf
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Danielle is being hunted down by a pack of Werewolves, looking to find her and end her existence once and for all. Her only chance to survive lies in the hands of the Titans. Can Beast Boy and Raven teach her to control the angry beast that lies dormant with in? Or, will she drag all of them down with her to bow before the mercy of an vengeful Alpha Wolf?
1. Chapter 1: Sniffing Around

**So I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing another new story when I haven't even finished my other stories. Well the reason is because I had an idea at work that's a little Halloween themed that revolves around Danielle and the Titans. And so here we are with an awesome story to get us all ready for the upcoming, frightening festivities. So, ONWARD!**

Chapter 1: Sniffing Around

As the rain poured down over the busy metropolis that was Jump City, a young girl walked, making her way toward the bay. Or, more accurately, the large, T shaped tower that sat in the middle of it. The waves were in an uproar as they crashed onto the shores of Titan's Island, though she paid little attention to that. Her breath came out in smoking puffs of thin air in the late fall evening, causing her to wrap herself tighter in her small red jacket. It was one of the few possessions she owned, and held a lot of meaning from the person who had given it to her, and as much as she wanted to go to him for help, she was in deeper trouble then she had been in ever before. She knew that if she went to him, she's only cause him more strife with her problems that seemed to follow her. Literally. One of the many reasons that she wasn't particularly happy about the down pour, erasing all the smells around and leaving a thick aroma of nothing but the scent of rain in the air.

The problem wasn't the rain. No, she was ok with it for the most part, even if it continued to saturate her clothes and chill her to the bone while sticking her onyx colored hair to her face. Of course, with her standing on the pier directly above the shoreline, the only other smells she could get was the salt of the bay as it rose from the sand and the sea below.

"There it is," she said, gripping her backpack's straps. "Titans Tower." With a quick look around to be sure no one was in sight or in the area this late at night, a white ring appeared around her waist before dividing into two separate ones. The first slowly fell to the ground while the other rose above her head, leaving her in a black and white jumpsuit. Her stark white hair stood out brightly in the night sky as did her glowing green eyes. Slowly lifting herself off the ground, the girl soared over the bay, heading for the island as fast as possible. "I doubt that they've been able to keep up with me, but after that surprise attack last week, I'm not taking any chances. Especially in this weather," she mumbled.

Landing, she walked up the muddy path, a flash of lightning streaking through the sky followed by a monstrous thunder clap. The girl clinched her fists, trying to keep her nerves down; she wasn't a weakling, and she sure wouldn't act like one just because she was asking for help from a group teenaged superheroes. Even though their reputation did make them seem a bit intimidating. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. This wasn't the time to be worrying about things like intimidation. She should've been thinking about how grateful she was that she made it here, in one piece, and earlier then she expected. With a deep, cold intake of breath, she raised her fist and began to pound on the strong, reinforced steel door that stood before her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called, waiting for a few seconds, but hearing nothing other than the soft patter of the rain as it fell to the ground. With a scowl on her face, she brought her fist up again and began to bang harder on the door. "Hello!? Open up! You've got a guest outside!" Again, she was only met with silence. She was beginning to wonder if they were ignoring her or if they could hear her at all. As she gazed up, she realized just how big the Tower actually was. Though, if they knew that they couldn't hear the door all the way down there, wouldn't they think to put a doorbell or a camera as a way to see who and when someone was there? Of course that seemed ridiculous. They lived in a Tower on a deserted island in the middle of a bay. How often could they get visitors, and at this time of night no less? Though as she thought about it, the last time she checked, it wasn't too late, not even midnight yet. It'd be strange for them to be sleeping already, though the absence of light did seem to favor that theory more than the others.

"Maybe I should just go inside?" she thought out loud, but quickly ruled out that idea. She was here to get their help. Breaking and entering their home was definitely not a way to get on their good side. "I should at least fly up and see if I can even see anyone inside. Maybe I'll get lucky and one of them will still be awake."

As she prepared to take to the sky once more, she froze, her body going stiff and eyes growing wide as the sound of thunder ruptured through the air. But that wasn't the sound that caused this reaction. A loud roar crashed against her eardrums as the wind carried it before it turned into a high pitched howl that was easily recognizable to anyone. To everyone else, it was the tell tale sign that there was a wolf somewhere near. But to her, it was something even more deadly. It was both a locator call and a battle cry, a warning to her. It was the sound she had been dreading and trying to get away from for so long: the sound of one of her pursuers. That only meant one thing. She had been caught.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes still wide as she looked all around her in a panic, her pulse quickening as the adrenaline pumped into her veins, trying to ready her for whichever choice she would make. Fight or flight. "No! NO! They can't be here!" she screamed as she backed up. Her back came into contact with the cold metal of the Titans front door. Her breath came out in scared gasps.

She didn't know what to do. She could try to fight them off, but alone, she stood no chance. Maybe against one of them she could win, but even then, it was no guarantee. Knowing her luck, he sent all his best after her. She could try to run. With the rain masking her scent, all she'd have to do was go invisible, and disappear. But that didn't mean that she was in the clear. Knowing her luck, they were close and already had an eye on her, meaning that they would know that she came here, and would be watching it. And it wasn't like Titans Tower was an inconspicuous place. The second that she showed back up, they'd be there waiting for her. That only left her with one choice.

"HELP!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, praying that one would help her. Oh how she wished she had developed her ghostly vocal attack already. She could say without a doubt that if she did that, it would wake up the sleeping Titans even if they were dead. Turning back to the door, she began pounding away at it, paying absolutely no attention to the fact that she was leaving dents in it. "HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

A bark caught her attention as she whipped around to face the same direction she had come from. She could feel her heart almost stop before her anger began to rise at who she saw. There, standing on the same pier she had been on minutes before, was one of the many she had been trying to flee from. The white fur almost glittered as the rain hit it, turning into small flakes of snow that blended into the soft white fluff. Its ears were folded over, pointing back as its vicious canine teeth were bared over its curled lip. The most unsettling thing, however, were its cold, blue eyes. The same color that she remembered from the last time she had seen him. A low growl rumbled in its throat before it opened its mouth and barked at her again.

Her hands shook as she stood there, though this time not from fear. As she stared at the wolf across from her, her eyes changed from a once vibrant, lime green to a deep, shimmering purple. Opening her mouth, she took a deep breath as she tried to focus on the power that started to course through her. She would show no fear. Not to this…creature that stood, watching her. She would not show weakness, even if that meant that she would have to fight on her own.

"I hate you!" she shouted, her voice echoing over the now calm terrain. If not for the fact that she was staring down her possible end, she would have found it both mesmerizing and a bit frightening that the storm had calmed from the creature's call. "You're nothing but his little lap dog!"

The wolf growled in rage at her, barking again as if communicating with her. She knew that she had only pissed him off more with her comment, but the site of him alone was enough to nearly send her off the edge. Of all the wolves that had been sent to pursue her, he was her least favorite. She had not forgotten what he had did nor what he had said to her when he tried to reason with her to come back with them peacefully. Of course, they both knew that she wasn't going to and that she wasn't going to make this easy for him. She leaned forward, her gaze never leaving his as she narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're so tough?" she taunted. "Then come and fight me! Right here, right now, one on one."

Once more, he barked at her, causing her to get even angrier. He was mocking her! And not only was he mocking her, he was acting as if she wasn't even worth the trouble! He was trying to get her riled up to come to the main land, to make a stupid mistake, and it was obvious why. He was trying to get her to walk into an ambush. Though she was fairly certain that the others who were with him were not there yet, she knew it wouldn't be long before they were. If she fell for that, she'd be out numbered in an instant. To make matters worse, she didn't even know how many of them had been sent to get her. Though she doubted it was more than six (which would have seemed excessive if she didn't have her powers), she could think of at least one other person who was here besides him, and she wasn't too keen on giving that bitch (one of the few times she was using the word as more than a swear) the chance to attack her from behind.

Of course she wasn't exactly playing fair herself. She had been stalling in the hopes that all their commotion would get the attention of the Titans, or at least the general public. Either would do, really. If the Titans showed up, she could finally feel safe and hope that they could help her. If the public showed up, she knew the wolves would go into hiding, buying her more time, something she needed, regardless of how little it would be.

The two continued to stare at each other for minutes, neither moving more than a few inches. The wolf slowly shifted into a pouncing position while she shifted her feet to counter, hands at the ready. It wouldn't take much for him to make his way over to the island; a few simple jumps on the water and he was there. The second his paws touched the ground is the moment she would strike.

Just as he launched himself, about to touch the water, a loud boom erupted behind him. Both turned up to see a bright succession of lights in the sky that resembled fireworks. Except they didn't expand into smaller parts, simply fading away before followed by another set of lights. As her anger subsided slightly, her eyes turning back to their original green color, her face becoming void of any emotion as she gazed at the wolf who, finally bringing his attention back from the distraction, only looked back at her. They could both hear the sounds of people running and screaming, cars crashing and lots of explosions.

With a growl and a roar, the wolf looked at her once more, a threat lacing his voice. Their time together had ended, but this wouldn't be the last she saw of him or the others that were accompanying him. She knew that this was true, and though she was relieved and felt somewhat victorious, she kept her face void of any readable emotion other then annoyance.

"Trust me, I know. And next time, I'll be ready. I won't bow like some helpless dog," she said. The wolf stared for only a second more before howling and dashing into a dark alley. Not even a full ten seconds later, a group of dock workers rode by on their forklifts. But she didn't concern herself with them, only the shadowy entrance at which he departed before sighing and shaking her head. "And I really wish you hadn't either." Deciding that staying around there was not going to get her anywhere (not to mention her hero complex was kicking in once more), she let the cool feeling of her body vanishing wash over her before flying up and toward the source of the light show.

* * *

In the alley, the wolf trudged along at a slow pace, his mind going back to the condescending look on the girl's face. He hated the look. It was the same look she had given him before she left, the same look she gave him when he tried to get her to turn back before it was too late, and the same look she was giving him now. What gave her the right? Because she thought she was so much better than him? Was he worth less because he did what he had to survive? He didn't know what it was, but it made his blood boil, and he was sure he'd wipe that look off her face. As much as he cared for the girl and how close they had been before, he had his orders and she needed to be caught, whether he liked it or not.

Turning a corner, he came into another alley way much like the others, except this one was occupied by a girl who wore a smirk on her face as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. It didn't take much for him to recognize her. She was in the same skin tight jeans she was always in and the same black corset that pushed up her cleavage till it was practically in everyone's faces. Over the corset was her cut off leather jacket while over the legs of her jeans were covered by her three inch wedge heel boots that came to her knees. Her skin was a light tan color and flawless, one of the many perks that came with their kind. Her eyes were a light green color while her hair was a shimmering blonde color, making it quite obvious why she was the most sought after female, though she never let anyone forget it either way.

"So," she said, her voice coming out smoothly on the wind that blew past them, "did you get her?"

The wolf looked at her, teeth bared before a soft swish sound came from him. Slowly, the fur began to recede, leaving light brown skin. His long white mane transformed into shoulder length black dread locks while his long snout shrunk and changed into a human face. His eyes, however, remained the same blue as before, a curse he would forever have to live with though he hardly paid it any attention. As he stood, the blonde girl gave him a good look over. He was wearing his usual colors; black and blue with a hint of white somewhere, though he was much more dressed then usual. As he usually walked around in shorts, he now stood in black cargo pants held up by a white belt. His shirt was still blue, but tonight he adorned a black vest to match his wrist bands and boots. Her scanning stopped as she looked at the annoyed look on his face before he began to walk past her.

"Do I look like I got her?" he grumbled angrily. "She was on that stupid T shaped island."

"You mean Titans Island?" his partner asked, smirk still on her face.

"Yes, that one."

"Interesting. And…why exactly would she be going to Titans Island?" she fake questioned, knowing it was pissing him off to no end.

"Probably trying to contact the Teen Titans," he said, stopping in his path as he tried to keep calm. This was exactly why he didn't want her to come; all she did was judge, annoy and flirt with everyone she could. If it wasn't for her savage nature during battle, she'd be nothing more than another Delta wolf in the pack, trying to gain some ground by being manipulative. Unfortunately for him, she was one of the few Betas like himself, except that she made it blaringly obvious she was trying to gain the favor of many others, including the Alpha. It was a very well known fact that she was very promiscuous before she had been changed, and that was a fact that still seemed to be relevant, though her standards seemed to have gone up slightly as she was known to tease the lower wolves. Though most of the males were smart enough to know not to try anything with her.

"And what would she want with them?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Either way, we need to stop her. Soon."

She walked up to him, hand sliding over his shoulder as her fingers danced about his person. Putting her lips close, she whispered into his ear. "So you don't care that she's trying to get help in stopping us from tearing her into…little...tiny…pieces?" she said, accenting every last word.

He had had enough of her, roughly grabbing her and roaring in her face, his fangs growing and claws drawn for only a moment before going back to their normal size. It was a known fact on both their parts that he was stronger than her, so the fact that she was pushing her own luck with his temper in its current state was simply a mystery to him.

"This isn't the time for any of your stupid games, Jessica!" he yelled, gripping her hand harder. To any normal person, they'd be on their knees, begging and crying for him to release the painful hold. But Jessica held her head high, though she had to admit he was definitely causing her pain and he was strong for his age. With a quick shove, her let her go, causing her to stumble backwards as she grasped her wrist that not only hurt, but was near frozen from the surge of arctic power he was using. "The full moon is in less than four days."

"And the others will be here by then," she reassured. "You've already given out the call and the location. Now all we have to do is wait."

"The more we wait, the better chance we have of losing her, and you and I both know that Jason will skin us alive if we don't catch her."

"I still don't see why you're freaking out. It's just one girl. Even with her powers, she can't take all of us. She hasn't even gained full control yet without the help of a higher ranking member. With the moon, she stands no chance of keeping herself under control."

"Not alone, she can't. But if she were to get help from that green shapeshifter who can turn into animals, she could wipe us all out. Can you imagine what would happen if she could use her powers while transformed? We let her get the Teen Titans involved, then not only will things get more complicated, but it could lead to more problems. We need to take care of her sooner rather than later."

"Is that why you volunteered to come after her?" Jessica asked in full seriousness.

The boy said nothing. He knew why he had come, but she didn't need to know that. None of them did. "I'm a Beta. A second in command. One of his generals. It's my job to make sure that things are taken care of the way Jason wants them," he said, turning away from her.

"So this has nothing to do with your past with her?" The boy remained silent, his gaze to the wet ground of the alley. "Wayne?" she called out.

"I'm doing what needs to be done, regardless of how I feel about her or our history," he said, still facing forward. "She was given a chance to return and make this all go away. Now, her fate is sealed." Without another word, Wayne began to walk into the dark of the night, Jessica following close behind. "Danielle Fenton is going to pay for betraying her pack."


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Instincts

Chapter 2: Wolf Instincts

As she headed further into the heart of the city, Danielle couldn't help but continuously look over her shoulder, checking to be sure that she wasn't being followed. Though she was sure that the call had been sent out to retreat, that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down. That's how she ended up in this mess to begin with.

Her attention was drawn back to the repeated flashes of light that were beginning to get on her nerves as she got closer to them. With a shake of her head, she quickly landed on a nearby roof. Bringing the palms of her hands to her sockets, Danielle began to rub away the remaining disorientation, grumbling under her breath.

"Stupid enhanced site," she said, slowly opening her eyes. "I can already see in the dark like it's the middle of the day. Now it's just overkill." Satisfied that she could see properly, Danielle turned her attention to the road below where she could hear the sounds of a motorcycle screeching on the concrete. Looking over the edge of the building, Danielle felt her breath stop.

A very bulky man with dark skin and hair rode on a motorcycle, zigzagging hazardously past anyone still on the street. Wearing a sleeveless cut off black shirt allowed for his spiral tattoos to be seen before ending where his biker gloves started. An obnoxious laugh resounded from his mouth as he narrowly avoided hitting a couple on the sidewalk.

"Out of the way if you know what's good for ya!" he called out. "Johnny Rancid is king of the road, and ain't no one gonna stop me!"

Danielle grimaced. This guy was a regular blow heart, and personally, she couldn't stand them. There also seemed to be a direct connection between jerky bikers named Johnny. The irony. But it wasn't her problem to deal with. Sure, she'd love to go and make him put a sock in that oversized mouth of his and deflate his ego enough to bring it back into orbit, but she was in no real hurry to expose herself. Nor was she trying to do anything that could attract the attention of a certain wolf. No, she was definitely going to sit this one out. Just as she was about to leave and look for a safe place to sleep for the night, something caught her eye, causing her to gasp.

Johnny Rancid continued to speed down the street, cackling the entire time, never once noticing the green wolf sitting in a nearby alley. Without warning, the wolf pounced, knocking Johnny off his bike, causing it to swerve and lose control before it flipped over, sliding to a stop. The wolf bore down on the stunned biker, teeth gleaming as he let out a low growl, inching his fangs closer to Johnny as he continued to press his paws into his chest. Johnny's blurred vision began to clear, though he wasn't particularly happy with what he saw. Lifting his arms, he began to struggle with the creature as he tried to pry him off without getting hurt anymore then he already was.

Danielle slowly inched away from ledge as her pulse raced and her ectoplasm ran cold in her veins. She didn't know what to do or think of what she had seen. Never, in her entire existence, had she seen a green werewolf. Though, of course, that didn't mean that they didn't exist. For all she knew, he was special like her and had abilities of his own. That wolf could have been sent here to find her too. If that were the case, then she needed to get as far away from here as possible.

Danielle placed a hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself down. Freaking out was not what she needed to do right now because freaking out only lead to stupid mistakes, and stupid mistakes are what got you killed.

"Ok. I doubt that he's with the others," she whispered to herself hysterically. "If he were looking for me, he wouldn't have just attacked that guy, right? I mean, why have him do it? It's not like I'm feeling compelled to go down there and save him, exposing myself and putting me right where they want, right!? RIGHT!?"

By this point, the young girl was ready to pull out her pure white hair. This was not good. Normally, she could tell what they were planning or what they were thinking, and it was unknown variables like this that put her on edge. However, there were very few things that put her on edge this badly: Plasmius finding her, getting punished by her cousin, doing something bad and NOT getting punished for it by her cousin, and fighting while vastly outnumbered which happened often in wolf packs. Especially when they had an overly confident Alpha.

That thought made Danielle's other ones halt in their tracks. Could it be possible that he was an Alpha, and was trying to bite the loud mouth biker to change him? The thought was plausible. With his natural build, Johnny could be a very strong wolf once he was changed…that is, if he didn't die from the bite itself. But the way he was struggling, it didn't seem like the wolf was going to overpower him anytime soon, and she knew for a fact that any wolf in a pack, even the lowest ranking members, could overpower any normal human. And if Johnny Rancid had any type of super powers, she'd lick the tires on his bike.

Another thought that bugged her was if that guy was an Alpha, why would he be attacking him in the middle of the street like that? If there was one thing Danielle knew, it was that when it came to wolves, things like that were not normal. The biting ritual was something generally done either in the privacy of your own pack or somewhere secluded, away from the public eye so as not raise suspicion. So if he was an Alpha, he'd have to be the stupidest one she'd ever seen, especially because it would then cause more wolves to come here to track him down and confront him, meaning he'd be in for a lot of fights.

Thinking back on it, his eyes weren't red, the tell tale sign of an Alpha wolf. No, his eyes were green, making him an Omega. An Omega with a dark past, which didn't make Danielle feel any better about him, especially since it was only a matter of time before he caught her scent and came after her. He could try to recruit her into his pack, but the only plausible way for that to happen is if she wagered herself in a battle against him and he won, securing himself as an Alpha as Alpha's were the only ones with the ability that could change people into their kind. And she'd be damned if she let that happen. He could also try to kill her, but she was already half-dead, giving her an advantage.

She could use her ghost powers, take him by surprise and defeat him. But did she really want to take that risk? Danielle bit her lip as her fingers tapped against the tiles of the roof. Was she really willing to risk that at this moment? She knew for a fact that she couldn't control her wolf form completely. Not yet, anyway. Her inner wolf seemed to be stronger than others because of her halfa status. It was no secret that animals, wolves especially, were more in tune with spirits, and her inner wolf seemed to feed on that part of her, making it virtually impossible for her to control her fully transformed body or for her to remember anything that happened during the time. Of course, the visible damage that she often found was more than enough without the random flashbacks she would have from various nights, but she was thankful she hadn't mortally wounded anyone. Or worse. And with the full moon approaching, she knew she'd be extremely more dangerous and powerful.

No, she couldn't fully change….

But she could partially.

She knew she wouldn't be as strong as a fully shifted wolf, nor could she use more than one of her ghost powers at a time. But by only changing partly, she'd be able keep her inner wolf at bay, at least for enough to use part of her wolfy abilities. So long as she could keep a grasp on her humanity, even without all her ghost powers, she could hold her own for at least a little while. With a nod of her head, she quickly jumped to her feet as her eyes slowly began to shift for to their deep purple color.

Taking a deep breath, Danielle began to let her muscles relax as she tapped into her inner self, loosening the tight lease that she kept the wolf on. The creature growled at her before letting out a bark and snapping her jaws at her.

_Easy, girl, _Danielle thought to herself as she felt the power begin to surge inside of her. _I'm not any happier to see you then you are me. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible. _

A low rumble began to build in the bottom of her chest, her anger fueling the change. Falling onto all fours, Danielle could feel as her not so perfectly kept nails grew longer under her gloves, pointing like sharp knives. Her long white hair became wild and more obscure on her head as it extended on the sides of her face, creating sideburns as well as a widow's peak on her forehead. Surprisingly, her ponytail seemed to stay together, something she was always glad for, unlike when she fully transformed and often found her long mane spread out around her the next morning. Her face began to contort, raising her nose higher to allow scents easier access. The final step was when she began to feel her canines grow, elongating and sharpening.

As her partial transformation finished, Danielle gave into a small primal urge she had, and gave a mighty roar, worthy of even the mightiest wolf. As her battle cry came to a close, she pushed forward, swiftly hopping onto the ledge before jumping off the building, preparing to take her fellow shape shifter by surprise.

* * *

Garfield Logan, known to many as Beast Boy, had not been having a good day at all. It started off with him not getting much sleep. For some reason for the last few days, he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming, and his animal instincts had been going haywire. The others often told him he was crazy or over thinking (or, in Raven's opinion, having some type of delusion from too much television), and that he just needed to relax. But as he walked around the Tower like a zombie for a good majority of the day, it became clear that he was not going to be doing that any time soon.

After being rudely awakened by Cyborg's built in air horn, he became even more bummed out to find that he had run out of tofu eggs for breakfast. The day only got worse as he not only got his butt handed to him during combat practice (courtesy of Robin), he got beaten in video games by Starfire. Starfire! The alien princess who couldn't understand half the things on Earth, had handed him his butt over and over again in what seemed like an endless stream of near flawless victories.

Just when Beast Boy didn't think it could get any worse, the alarm blared, indicating some sort of danger. Turns out that danger was a combination of three of their enemies, trying to get the jump on the Titans. Whose idea it was to have Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light and Adonis join forces was beyond him, but he knew for sure that it was just a headache waiting to happen.

Boy, was he right.

The Titans had intercepted the three villains just as they finished robbing a bank and were making their way out. Apparently, they were fully prepared for them because with a little light show from Dr. Light, the three split up. This left the Titans with only one option: Divide and Conquer. Starfire and Cyborg, being the heavy hitters on the team, headed after Adonis and his mechanical suit. Their combined strength would hopefully be enough to apprehend him. Next were Raven and Robin who decided to go after Dr. Light. Based on her previous encounters with the man, it was obvious that Raven was their best defense against him. With Robin serving as a distraction, it wouldn't take long to bring him down. However, with the majority of the group going after those two, that left the overly enthusiastic biker to the green changeling.

And so, after chasing him for who knows how long at this point, Beast Boy was not only tired, but he was beyond angry. His day had been an unbelievably bad one, and now, as Johnny continued to endanger people and shoot at him, the only thing he wanted was to bring him down. That was a sure fire way to bring his spirits up, even if only by a little. But seeing Johnny getting carted away in the back of a police truck would definitely be worth it.

As Beast Boy started to catch up with him, his cat like ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a howl. Beast Boy began to slow in his tracks as he looked toward the direction of Titans Tower. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that there was a wolf nearby. He could definitely smell the faint aroma of a wolf's musk in the air. In fact, there seemed to be more than one, which only confused him more. He knew for a fact that wolves were common in the valley just outside the city limits, but since the day he first arrived in Jump City, he never once caught their scent in the city. He was actually surprised that he could smell them, considering all the different and pungent odors that wafted through the city. If they were in the city, that could mean trouble.

With a shake of his head, the green cheetah picked up the pace as he began to focus on his target once more. He'd have to worry about that later once this mission was over.

Johnny was within his sites, but he knew he'd have to get the jump on him, take him by surprise.

"You're never gonna stop Johnny Rancid, ya stupid kid!" the biker cheered, annoying Beast Boy. Just as he was about to run directly up to him, he spotted a nearby alley way. With Johnny's attention focused on the road, Beast Boy quickly dashed down the wet, dark path, following it to another entrance, just ahead of where Johnny was about to pass by. With a quick shift, Beast Boy stood back on his back paws, waiting for the right moment, which didn't take long. With a single powerful lunge, the green wolf knocked the man off the bike, pushing his back into the ground in an attempt to hold him in place.

Beast Boy gazed at the dazed biker for a moment, and the sight was enough to get his blood boiling. He had been having the worst day to date, and this guy wasn't making it any easier. Beast Boy wanted him to feel fear, to feel the danger he was pushing down onto him. He wanted to intimidate Johnny which is probably why he didn't change into something stronger as his foe began to struggle against his hold. Sure, he knew it was stupid of him to do considering one slip up would allow Johnny to get away, but what were the chances of that happening?

Apparently it really wasn't his day.

A loud roar caused both males to halt in their actions. Neither knew where the noise had come from as it startled both, though they didn't have to wait for long. Both looked up as a silhouetted figure flew across the sky and landed with an almost graceful demeanor a few feet away from them. Beast Boy could feel the hairs of his fur stand as he gazed at the figure who raised up to stand on two legs, though their front appendages where held out at the sides like claws. As his eyes ran over the figure, he was able to determine that it was a girl, a young one who was probably no older then he was, maybe even a little younger. However, there was something about her that just made him cautious of her.

It could have been anything about her. The way she stood showed she was confident and level headed. The way she growled at him showed that she held no fear, though he didn't have a clue what it was that she was supposed to fear. Her power radiated off of her through her fangs, claws and her eyes. But none of those were what made Beast Boy so on edge as he locked eyes with her. It was her scent. Her scent, though unique like everyone else, held something both animalistic and unnatural.

Beast Boy tried to separate the two to pinpoint what it was that he was looking at, to try to understand what the girl was. One scent was clear; the scent of any animal. It was the scent of a wolf. Whether or not it was the same scent he had smelled earlier in the day, he was unsure, but there was no mistaking the scent of a female wolf, especially when he himself was currently the same animal, making it much easier for him to identify them. The other scent nearly stopped him completely, his stomach filling with cold dread. Beast Boy had only smelled this type of scent a few times, but it was a scent he'd never forget. It was the scent of death. And she was carrying it heavily, almost as if she had bathed in it. That thought alone was enough to spark his animalistic anger enough for him to forget Johnny, and stare down the girl.

The two animal-human hybrids growled at each other, fangs drawn in a show of dominance. Danielle could feel the she-wolf inside of her, clawing at the hold she held as if she were scratching against a door, begging to be let out, but she would not lose control, even if there were no others around to get hurt. She vaguely noticed that Johnny, now back on his feet, quickly hopped onto his bike and took off, not wanting to let a chance like this slip away. That and he'd have to be a fool to stick around. But she never took her eyes away from her opponent, a move that could very well cost her in battle.

Beast Boy could hear the sounds of an engine as it began to fade into the distance, but paid little mind to it. Of course he knew, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, that he'd have to go after Rancid again and that Robin would probably chew him out for this, but he was going to get to the bottom of this and find out just what this girl was and what was going on. He continued to watch her as she once again took a stance on all fours, her eyes still glowing their eerie purple that shook him to his core.

On instinct, the two began to circle each, almost as if they were dancing. Their pace was slow as each sized the other up, looking for any weak points that could be used. Danielle could feel the urge to charge him and sink her teeth deep into his flesh beginning to grow stronger, but before she gave in and attacked, she needed to know just what the hell he was or even who.

"Just what kind of game are you playing!?" she growled, her voice having a slightly deep edge to it as her inner animal flowed through her. Beast Boy barked back at her, though it surprised even him as he almost never met anyone who could speak to animals with the exception of Aqualad.

_I could ask you the same thing,_ he replied. _I don't know what you're up to, but I know you reek of the stench of death, and enough for me to know whatever it is, it can't be good._

"Did the others send you to come after me? Or are you some kind of Omega, looking to start his own pack?"

_So there is more than one. I should have known considering your stink. If it had been you I smelled earlier, I doubt I would have forgotten this rank smell._

Danielle's anger began to flare at his comment which she knew wasn't good. The angrier she got, the more control she lost. Meaning that she needed to attack sooner rather than later.

As she came to a stop, Beast Boy followed suit, the two locking eyes once more. The street was completely silent, void of any life form save for the two. A small gust of wind picked up, but only briefly as it blew a few loose strands of her white hair away from her face. The adrenaline pulsing in their veins permeated the air, creating a perfect environment for a fight. Both were silent, wondering who was going to make the first move, though they didn't have to wait long.

With a slight shift of her shoe, Danielle sprinted forward. Beast Boy soon followed her lead and charged head on. But as soon as the battle seemed to have started, it ended, for his opponent disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Beast Boy came to an instant halt, looking around him for any sign of the girl, but finding none. Pointing his nose to the air, the green animal began to sniff the air for any trace of her. The boy suddenly felt as if his shoulder was on fire as a sharp pain sprang forth, causing him to howl. Turning his head as best he could, the boy's eyes grew wide as he watched the girl reappear and discovered the pain he felt. For on his shoulder was his opponent.

He could only gaze deep into her eyes as her sharp fangs dug a deep groove into his muscle.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting for Control

Chapter 3: Fighting for Control

Green met purple as sharp, white teeth sank into dark green fur. Even at the rate his adrenaline was pumping, Beast Boy couldn't find the will to move, almost as if he were paralyzed by the pure animalistic light in her eyes. The hairs on the back of his body were standing on end more than ever, frightening him as every sense he had, both human and animal, were telling him to run.

As much as Danielle hated to admit it, she loved the feeling she got when she was in a fight. The pure feeling that shook her very core as she battled only seemed to intensify after she had become a werewolf, though not necessarily in a positive way. Though her animal side loved to fight when the time came, it was also more brutal. More savage and primal. More bloodthirsty. Even now as her teeth shank into the dark creature below her, she had to resist the urge to drink the dark red liquid as it danced in her mouth and rip a chunk of flesh from his body.

Danielle found it ironic that she craved it as much as she did considering that she, like everyone else in the world, believed that only creatures like vampires desired blood. But she learned early on that werewolves also had a taste for blood. It didn't give them any more power than they already had, but it did drive them to be more vicious in battle and when hunting. Though the thought grossed her out to no end, Danielle's stomach would not argue that it was a handy feeling, especially having been on the run for as long as she had been. The laws of the jungle were survival of the fittest, and small animals made a decent meal so long as you didn't think too much about it.

But there was something different about this blood. It tasted better than any animal she had ever eaten, and she didn't want to let it go. It was sweet, it was tangy and it was pleasant all at the same time. She had bitten other werewolves in battle before, and she knew that they never tasted like this. No, this was different, this was better. It was like she could taste the blood of every animal she had ever eaten, and then some. As much as she wanted to stop herself, Danielle couldn't help it as her throat muscles relaxed, and the red liquid slowly slipped and trailed down into the pit of her stomach.

Her eye practically rolled into the back of her head at the satisfying feeling she felt, and she could feel her inner wolf growing stronger, urging her forward to take more. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears as it steadily grew faster and more fur began to grow on her upper arms and legs. Her wolf only seemed to grow louder the closer it got to freeing itself and getting to the surface.

Danielle's eyes flew open as she quickly unhinged her jaws and jumped away from him, landing very ungracefully on her back which was very uncommon of her kind. Her breathing was ragged as she stared in horror at the wound she had inflicted. It wasn't the wound itself that had her worried; she had seen worse and had inflicted more than her fair share of them to others in the past. It was the deepness of her teeth marks. They weren't shallow, that was for sure, but she had never remembered biting anyone that hard before.

Danielle looked down at her claws in horror, the blood from her attack still dripping onto from her lip and onto the ground. Her lip trembled as tears began to build in her eyes.

"It almost happened again," she whispered to herself. "I almost lost control again…"

Danielle violently shook her head as the wolf inside of her growled and roared with animalistic intent. Danielle could feel her grip on her sanity and her body becoming weaker and weaker with every passing second. Her body began to shake as she rolled on the ground, hands on her head. She had to keen control, but she didn't know if she could do it.

Danielle could feel the urge to cry surging in the back of her eyes. It wasn't fair. She always had a tough life. Why couldn't things be easy for her, just this once? Why did it always seem that she was being cursed for something that she didn't do? Why couldn't she just get control over this and move on with her life? Why couldn't she just find someone who could help her so she could live in peace? What that too much to ask for? A little help?

Flopping onto her stomach, Danielle slowly pushed herself onto her knees. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard before her mouth opened wide toward the sky and a loud roar ripped through the sky.

Beast Boy had finally come out of the shock he had been in as he tried to ignore the sticky blood that ran from his shoulder and watched the girl as she shook violently on the ground in front of him. Something wasn't right, that much was obvious, but whatever it was, he couldn't figure out. A minute ago, she was staring him down, circling him in preparation for a fight, and the next, she was on the ground, thrashing about like she was having a seizure. But the thing that really confused him was fact that she was crying. Crying! What kind of villain cried when they were winning? It didn't make sense.

Taking a small step forward, Beast Boy could only whine as his shoulder throbbed painfully. Turning his head, he looked at the damage. It was bad, that was for sure, but he'd had worse. Thankfully she hadn't ripped out a chunk of his skin when she bit him. His attention was instantly drawn back to her as she now sat on her knees and a loud roar echoed from the back of her throat, her mouth wide open and showing off the shape fangs that had been sinking into his shoulder not a minute ago and that were still covered in some of his blood. He would have been grossed out at the fact if not for the fact that the girl's body began shaking again and hair started to grow over her, though slowly.

Beast Boy had never seen anything like it other than looking at himself transform in the mirror. Could it be possible that she was a changling like him? It was unlikely, but not impossible. Madam Rouge was a perfect example of that, considering with her shape shifting abilities she was a well known master of disguise. She could very well have a similar ability to his, allowing her to change into an animal. Though he knew from personal experience that it never took this long, he never cried when doing it and it never seemed this painful.

As the roar began to die down, Beast Boy could hear something in it, something low and unnoticeable to anyone other than maybe another animal. To most people, the wolves cry was something symbolic and dangerous. To most, it was a cry for battle, whether to locate a position or to call upon others. Five minutes ago, he would have said without a doubt that she was declaring some type of war against him, but now, he wasn't so sure. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say that she was crying out in pain. That she was crying for help.

Before he could process that thought any further, a loud scrapping noise caught his attention as the girl, looking even more feral then she did before, scrapped her claws against the concrete. Her nails dug into the solid Earth, leaving long grooves that would be permanently etched into it. She breathed rapidly, her eyes focusing back on him as they casted a much darker light then before; any type of civility he had seen before was now gone and replaced with pure animal instinct.

Danielle was barely holding onto herself as she battled a battle that seemed almost pointless. Her inner wolf had a strong hold on her now, and it'd be near impossible to stop now. If she had to guess, Danielle would have guessed that at the moment she had less than 25% control over her body which meant that between the moment that the battle had started and now, she had lost almost 30% of control over herself. The wolf was winning, and unless some type of miracle happened, she was doomed to slip into the darkest depths of her mind while her body went on a complete rampage.

Danielle gripped the man made rock in her hand. She had to warn him, whoever he was, that he had to run. Danielle had never killed anything other than small animals for food before, a fact that she was beyond grateful for as she knew she could never live the guilt down of taking another person's life, but that fact was about to change if she didn't get this guy to back off. Even if he was there to kill her, she refused to end his life on the basis that he had been ordered to end her's.

"Run…" she said as her voice came out low and dark. Even she could hear the threat that the wolf had hidden behind her desperate cry. "If you want to live-"she stopped for a moment, shuttering as she resisting the fire that had just intensified in her veins, "run, damn it!"

The green wolf bared his teeth, growling at her. Danielle wanted to scream in frustration. He had not only taken her words as a major threat, but now he looked even more ready to attacker her, and if that happened, she couldn't promise that she would be able to hold onto her humanity anymore.

Just as she opened her mouth again, a low whistling came, causing her to turn to her right just in time to see a blue beam of energy before it slammed into her, sending her bouncing across the pavement.

Beast Boy turned in surprise, recognizing the blue sonic wave instantly as the owner of the attack landed, fist pumping.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled in victory. "Ah, yeah! I'm bringing the noise with my Sonic Cannon! It's about to get real loud around here!"

Beast Boy almost sighed in relief to see his friend, but his animal senses soon kicked into gear as he watched the mysterious girl get back up, anger radiating off of her in waves that he knew even Cyborg could feel. Her purple eyes instantly trained on the metal man who no longer held the same cocky attitude as he had before. She looked at him for only a second, her nostrils flaring, before dashing toward him. Beast Boy tried to move, but one step on his left side caused him to fall to the ground where he could only whine helplessly as he imagined his best friend being ripped apart into scrap metal.

A green streak whizzed by, exploding with a great amount of force right in front of Danielle, causing her to stop in her tracks. Looking up through her blurry vision, she was able to make out a person floating over her. The girl had hair that's color as deep as crimson blood, skin that was could only be described as the color orange and green eyes that could rival her own in depth. She was wearing a purple top, skirt and boots with silver accents and gloves with small dark jewels on the top. The girl looked down on her, a very unhappy look on her face.

"You shall not hurt my friends anymore unless you wish to face my wrath!" she declared, hands beginning to glow green. Danielle was startled, though her face remained a mask of anger. It was obvious that this girl was not a ghost, but if she wasn't a ghost, then what was she and how could she use ecto-energy like that?

She didn't have much time to ponder this as she watched a dark bird rise from the ground near the wolf that was now starting to get back up. As the darkness faded, it was quickly replaced by a person. The girl had a dark blue cloak wrapped around her body with a hood that hid her features save for the deep indigo eyes that stared back at her, shaking her to the very core of her body. Danielle could feel her body beginning to lock up as her memory began to flash back to another, someone from her past that held similar eyes except a much lighter purple color. As she opened her mouth, beginning to gain more control, she began to speak, only to be blinded as a small disc landed directly in front of her.

The disc exploded with a bright light that instantly cut off her vision as well as the connection she had made to the cloaked girl. Danielle could feel herself losing control again as the wolf roared in both anger and pain, and she knew that this was it. She wanted to run away, maybe hide outside of the city until she could gain control again, but she knew she'd never make it in time. The wolf was going to take control, was going to go wild and there was nothing more she could do about it. As her eyes opened and her vision began to blur once more, she quickly caught site of a boy in green tights with a black and yellow cape landing in front of all of them. He quickly pointed to her, but his words were nothing but muffled nonsense as her vision faded and all she could see was darkness.

Robin looked on with narrowed eyes at the white haired girl. Her hair grew wilder by the second, the ponytail holder snapping instantly, leaving her with a long white mane. The feral girl shook, falling onto all fours. Robin didn't know who she was or what she was planning to do, but he knew he had to stop her now. Taking out a powerful knock out gas disc, he quickly formulated a plan.

"When I give the signal, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg, I want you guys to distract her until I throw this disc. As soon as it lands, Raven, you need to put up a barrier around her to keep her contained until she's out. Got it?" Robin looked over his shoulder to see both Cyborg and Starfire nod, but that his other two teammates hadn't said a word. Turning his head around, he found Raven staring at her, a distant look on her face. "Rae? You got that?"

Blinking, she looked to her friend before nodding and allowing her face to become emotionless again. Robin looked to her for only a moment more before looking to Beast Boy who was panting heavily, but looked ready to fight. With a quick nod, he turned back to their foe, readying himself before finally calling out their battle cry.

"Titans, GO!"

Cyborg and Starfire began to barrage her with various blasts, but Danielle only stood there, taking each as it collided with her. As the smoke cleared, the Titans were shocked as the few burns and bruises she had from the assault began to heal instantaneously. Robin knew it was now or never, and without any further hesitation, threw the disc, causing it to skate across the ground and right under the girl.

"Raven, now!" he declared.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, eyes glowing white as black energy rose from her hands. Everyone watched as a black dome enclosed around the white haired girl, allowing the gas to fill in around her. It was quiet for a moment before they all jumped, startled, as she smashed against the dome, causing the walls to quake. Raven grunted at the pressure being forced and knocked against her shield, but continued to hold. The girl continued to thrash in what could only be described as a panic as she bounced from one wall to another, but could not escape. With one final push, she tried to get free once more, but came up short as her body went limp, vanishing in the smoke.

The Titans all held their positions as Robin raised his hand. After a few moments, he motioned for them to move in. Once they were upon the girl, Robin nodded to Raven. The black dome instantly vanished, and the smoke cleared into the sky, dissipating. Approaching with caution, the Titans came upon a young girl as she lay motionless on the ground. Her hair was spread around her, covering most of her back as well as hiding her face, including the tears that ran down her cheeks. She no longer looked like the feral creature that she had a moment ago, but Robin still took caution as he kneeled next to her. Checking over her vitals, he nodded to his team, each of them relaxing.

"She's out," he declared. "Let's get-"

A low whine caught everyone's attention as they looked back to find Beast Boy still in the same spot he had been earlier, but instantly, they knew something was wrong.

"Yo, B, you ok man?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was another whine which only worried everyone even more. As his body shook from weakness and loss of blood, Beast Boy found the strength to transform back to normal.

As he took on his human form once more, his friends all gasped. Beast Boy was now a pale light green color instead of his normal forest green. His knees shook as he tried to stay standing though he looked as if he'd fall over and collapse at any second. But the worse was the deep indent of teeth marks on his left shoulder that hadn't stopped bleeding. The red liquid dripped from his gloved hand as it ran.

The Titans where all in shock and disbelief. Starfire covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes while her friends all looked on, wide eyed and slack jawed. Beast Boy looked at his friends with heavy eyelids, struggling to breathe evenly through the pain.

"Guys…" he said with all the strength he had left. "I don't feel…" His legs gave out, causing him to fall to the ground. He was out before he even reached the pavement.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as they all surrounded him.

"What is wrong with our friend?" Starfire asked as she looked at his weak form. Cyborg opened a screen on his arm and began to scan his friend's body while Raven began to try to heal his shoulder.

"He's lost a lot of blood," he said. "We gotta get him to the Med Bay back at the tower ASAP and get him hooked up to an IV. He'll probably need a blood transfusion."

"What about her?" Raven asked, looking at the girl who hadn't moved an inch.

"We'll take her into custody," Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "Raven, you and Cyborg get back to the tower and get Beast Boy fixed up. Starfire and I will get her and bring her back to the containment room."

Raven hesitated for a moment before nodding. Opening up a portal under herself and her two friends, the three Titans sank into the ground, vanishing. Robin turned to Starfire and nodded his head as the two walked over to the girl.

When Danielle had finally started to come to, she didn't know what to expect. Destruction as far as the eye could see. Hundreds of injured people screaming or panicking. A pack of angry werewolves bearing down upon her, preparing for the final kill. But what she found was the last thing she had expected.

Her eyes opened as she groaned, her head pounding for some reason. Lifting her head off the table, she tried to lift her hand up to rest it on the side, only to feel a strong tug on her wrist. Looking down, she gasped as she found her hands, bound to the table by handcuffs. Danielle could feel herself beginning to panic as she looked around the small room.

A bright light hung from overhead, shining directly upon her. Danielle couldn't look at it for too long. With her enhanced site, it would only lead to a worse headache. Looking dead ahead, her eyes came to rest on her reflection. Danielle didn't know whether she should feel relieved at this revelation or more nervous about her situation.

Her eyes were back to their normal vibrant green and Danielle could feel her wolf, back on its leash and at peace. That was a good sign. However, she couldn't ignore that her hair wasn't in its normal ponytail. There were very few times that it wasn't and those were special occasions, when she bathed and after she woke up from a night like this one. That was definitely a bad sign. Not to mention she had no idea where she was, what time it was or who had found her. Yup. This was definitely not a good place to be right now.

Danielle jumped in her seat as the door next to the mirror opened, revealing the boy she had seen right before she had lost control, and by the look on his face, she knew something was not right. He was upset, probably with her, and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

The boy took a seat across from her, hands folded over his chest as he glared at her, making her feel uneasy as she squirmed in her seat. After almost five minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone blank and serious.

Danielle swallowed the lump in her throat as she picked her brain for a suitable answer.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked quietly. The boy narrowed his eyes even more before slamming his hands on the table, startling Danielle as well as knocking over his chair.

"Let's get something straight: I'll ask the questions here, and you're going to answer then because right now, I have plenty of evidence to have you sent off and locked away for the rest of your life! Now, I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

Danielle was now visibly shaking from fright. She didn't know who this guy was or why he was angry, but it was scaring her, a feat that wasn't simple given her halfa status. However, because of her biological age, Danielle knew that the part of her that was scared at the moment was her inner child, and given that she was barely over a whole year old, she was probably thanking whoever up above that she hadn't started screaming or crying.

Robin glared down at the frightened girl. This was not who he had expected to be interrogating. After their return to the Tower, he began to research just who this girl was. However, the closest thing he came up with didn't quite add up. Of course he wasn't going to rule it out just yet. He also hadn't expected her to be so…scared.

She seemed nothing like the girl that stared them down back in the city. She seemed like nothing more than a scared young girl. In fact, before he had come in here, Raven had pulled him aside to talk to him. She told him that back at the battlefield, she sensed some very conflicting emotions coming from her.

"She had a lot going on inside of her. I wasn't able to sort out everything, but what I could get was anger, confusion, a lot of guilt, but most of all…fear."

"Fear? Why would she have been afraid?" Robin had asked.

"Who knows. Like I said, there were too many emotions going on for me to be sure that that's what I felt. All I know for certain is she felt guilty about something."

Robin had nodded, and made his way back to the interrogation room. He was going to find out about this girl. That he was sure of.

Looking down at her, Robin watched as she swallowed and then opened her mouth.

"My name…my name is…Dani Phantom," she spoke slowly. Robin said nothing, not feeling the need to which made Danielle feel uneasy. This could only mean trouble for her.

His suspicions had been confirmed. If they were dealing with someone as dangerous as Danny Phantom, there was only one thing he could do. Pulling out his communicator, Robin called one of his teammates, though which one Danielle couldn't tell.

"Cyborg. I've confirmed her identity. It's a positive match. Call in the Guys in White."

If Danielle was scared before, she was absolutely petrified now as she looked at the cold, hard gaze in the eyes of his mask.


End file.
